Stuck Inbetween
by Babycobweb
Summary: Naruto moves in with a hyper, perverted Itachi and a smirking, sarcastic Sasuke. Both very different men, they both have one thing in common: They want Naruto. What will poor Naruto do?
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Roommates**

**Rating- T**

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**Summary- Naruto moves in with a hyper, perverted Itachi and a smirking, sarcastic Sasuke. Both very different men they both have one thing in common: They want Naruto. What will poor Naruto do?**

**A/n- Well I feel ultra crappy, my throat hurts and I keep sneezing but don't let my sickness ruin the story! Anyways, this is my 4****th**** fan fiction but my 2****nd**** slash/yaoi story. So don't be too hard, okay? Since school started and I have honors classes (eek!) and am in 9****th**** grade… I might update not so frequently, the story will still continue though.**

**Anyways, the story starts now, enjoy!**

**--**

Naruto opened his newspaper looking through ads that people put up hoping to attract roommates, preferably non-crazy ones. Not that he was crazy, to let you know that. He scanned them slowly trying to find one he liked that sounded reasonable.

The blonde had to blink to make sure he was reading the ad correctly. It was that good! It read: **Looking for roommate. Spare size medium room with your own bathroom and access to all other rooms and the pool, except the other bedrooms. Cost is 650 dollars a month and it includes water and electricity. Call 656-565-6565 if interested.**

He could barely dial fast enough.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

'_Hello this is Sasuke Uchiha speaking. What may I help you with?' _Sasuke paused to let the person answer.

'This is Naruto Uzamaki and I was wondering if you still have that available room?'

'_Yes, I do, you can move in today if you like.' _

'Okay, thank you. I will be there a couple hours.' With that Naruto hung up and did a victory hand pump. He had found an apartment.

--

After his hand pump the blonde had gone home and packed up all his stuff, he didn't have too much stuff.

He finished up and started his car and drove off to go to the address on the ad.

On the way Naruto wondered what Sasuke was like what he had seemed on the phone. Professional and to the point. Oh and if he was a clean roommate. He didn't want Sasuke getting on him about how messy he was.

Reaching the address, the stopped the car in front of a nicely sized house. Well more than nicely sized, it was more of a mini- mansion.

A sweat drop formed at the back of Naruto's head. The ad had _never_ said anything about it being this big.

--

Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table lightly sipping a drink. His brother Itachi was peeping out the curtains looking for their new tenant.

The younger Uchiha hoped that the older one wouldn't scare away this one; he had once had his friend live with them. Let's just say Itachi did some stuff and his friend moved out. That friend still refused to come over to the house if Itachi was there. Sasuke still had not found out what Itachi had done to Kiba but he was sure he didn't want to know.

"Sasukeeeee! He's here!" Itachi raced out like a madman and sprinted out towards Naruto. All Sasuke did was blink slowly and get up from the table and followed the same route he went.

Reaching outside Sasuke noticed the poor man being jumped by Itachi; well not really but it looked like it. Naruto was looking flustered while Itachi looked like he was having tons of fun with his close proximity.

"Itachi give our tenant some space." Sasuke said it like he was talking to a small child. It worked though; Itachi almost immediately backed away and gave Naruto some room.

Naruto stood there awkwardly and said, "Err, well my name is Naruto Uzamaki." He scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke responded, "We talked on the phone earlier, and this is my eccentric older brother." He and Naruto shook hands.

"Sorry to be a bother but could you guys help me take my mattress inside?" Naruto politely smiled.

"I'd be glad to!" Itachi went to the car and heaved the mattress off and strode inside with it in his arms.

The blonde's eyes bugged out. "He's very strong…"

"Yeah, or maybe your just weak, dobe." Sasuke smirked and grabbed a box, taking it inside before the blue eyed man could respond.

"Teme," Naruto mumbled.

He also grabbed a box and went inside. Seeing Sasuke go up the long marble stairs, he followed him into a room where his bed was.

"This room to your liking, dobe? We have 7 others if it isn't." Sasuke smirked. This boy made his teasing side come out, and it hardly does.

"Yes teme." Naruto went out and got the rest of the boxes from the car. He was exhausted even though Itachi and Sasuke had helped.

Naruto quickly made his bed, then flopped down on it, closing his eyes. A few minutes later he felt something bring the bed down a little and snuggle into his side. Opening one eye he saw Itachi, and he yelped and scrambled to the edge of the bed.

"Awe, I wanted to cuddle!" Naruto thought this man was crazy! It wasn't that he was not attractive, he was very attractive, but he just didn't know him well enough to "cuddle".

"Um, sorry. No offense, I don't know you well… So yeah." He was never the best with words.

"We can get to know each other…" Itachi trailed off suggestively and raised his eyebrows slightly.

Flustered, Naruto laughed a little fake and said, "Uh, maybe another time." Itachi looked a bit sad after Naruto but he quickly cheered up.

"I'll hold you to that then." With a wink he was out the door.

As soon as he left Naruto made a mental note. _'1. Lock door when going to bed.'_

--

Sasuke was sitting at his desk trying to fill out some paperwork that Itachi had so "accidently" not filled out for their company. While filling out the repetitive papers one after the other his mind started to drift to his blonde-haired, blue-eyed roommate. He wasn't what he had expected him to be; on the phone he had pictured him to be some fat 30 year old. He turns out to be a blond bombshell with a lean toned body.

Yeah, he was gay, and had known from he was in high school.

Why was he thinking about him like that?

'_It's the damn papers. Itachi is filling out his own papers from now on.'_

Sighing he got up from his desk and went to lay down on his couch. Pretty soon his mind started to drift back to the blue-eyed man.

"Ugh, what is wrong with me? I really need to stop thinking about him." So caught up with his inner battle to stop thinking about the blonde, he didn't notice Itachi walk in. Yes, Itachi could be quiet, at least when he wanted to be. Like now, he wanted to catch his younger brother in the act of something.

Itachi considered himself a ninja; he kept to the shadows and used his stealth. So what if he had on taken one karate class? He was so a ninja.

Now it was time for him to let himself be known. "So little brother… You like Naruto?" The older raven smirked slightly, "Because if you do, you have competition." With that said Itachi strode out of the room.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. There was no way Itachi was going to win with him in the picture.

--

**Oh snap! The Uchiha brothers are in competition for Naruto! Review and I might update faster.**

**Leave a vote for who he ends up with.**

**1. Sasuke**

**2. Itachi**

**3. Both- 2 different endings.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Roommates

**Title- Roommates**

**Rating- T**

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**Summary- Naruto moves in with a hyper, perverted Itachi and a smirking, sarcastic Sasuke. Both very different men they both have one thing in common: They want Naruto. What will poor Naruto do?**

**A/n- As I sit here freezing in study hall, it is oh so cold, I write this chapter. 7****th**** period study hall is a drag if you have no homework and aren't allowed to talk… Anyways, thanks to my one reviewer, you made me not give up this story. I will write two endings after all.**

**I am so cold but on with the story!**

**--**

Naruto spent the week setting up the room the way he wanted to and getting used to his new surroundings.

Sasuke and Itachi were acting strange, not that they weren't already. Every time he would walk into the room them would avoid eye contact and stop talking like they were before he was seen.

Since he didn't have to work today, it was a holiday, and the weather was nice outside, he decided to try out the pool.

Looking through his drawers, he snatched up a pair of his swimming trunks and quickly put them on.

Before leaving his room he grabbed a towel to dry off for after when he was getting out of the pool.

The blonde ran down the stairs and walked out one of the many back doors. Naruto was psyched, so he didn't notice two pairs of coal black eyes follow his movements through the door.

--

Itachi and Sasuke were fighting over Naruto. It had been a week and they were battling to see who would get him. The score was currently Sasuke- 8 and Itachi- 8; a tie. They had been sitting at the kitchen table playing the staring game. They knew it was childish but they needed a game to compete with each other. It had been almost an hour and neither had blinked.

Sasuke's eyes were starting to water, and Itachi's were starting to dry out.

Neither wanted to admit defeat.

Though at that moment Naruto had waltzed downstairs and passed the doorway of the room they were in. That was also the moment that both Uchiha's eyes had snapped from each other and onto the blue eyed man.

Then it happened…

Itachi. Blinked.

Sasuke leaped up with his pointer finger in the older raven's face. "You lost brother, Naruto is mine!"

"Awe, no fair! I was distracted by beauty and needed to blink to see if it was real!" Itachi was going to get a rematch. Ninjas never gave up! They always kept on going. Like that one guy in the manga who kept trying to find and kill his brother, Itachi couldn't remember what it was called.

"No wa-" All of a sudden Sasuke immediately stopped talking and turned his head to the window. Itachi craned his neck to see what Sasuke was looking at.

Naruto was laying down on one of those blow-up pool recliner chairs with his eyes closed. Sasuke's eyes were roaming all over his body; Itachi's was too. They both thought they had never seen a body like his.

It was nicely tanned, smooth skin, with little water droplets, slim athletic build with enough but not too much muscles.

Both ravens thought he had a great body, but he had something that was better. His face. Naruto's blonde hair created a soft halo around his face. His eyelids were shut, but he wasn't asleep. His delicately chiseled nose, his lightly whiskered cheeks, a small, gentle smile gracing his face.

He looked like an angel to the Uchihas.

Throughout this whole staring scene both boys had mindlessly walked to the glass door that was in front of the pool.

--

Naruto yawned slightly and opened his eyes. He had relaxed floating on the pool chair for a few minutes after swimming.

The blonde took in his surroundings and his eyes fell on the glass door. Two _peeping_ ravens had their faces pressed against it. They looked that ridiculous he openly giggled. Unbeknownst to what he did to the boys, he saw them slide down the glass, streaking it slightly.

Shaking his head, he jumped off the pool recliner and went back in the water.

--

It was later in the evening and both brothers were sitting in their private movie theater, in the house watching the movie. Or looking like they were. What they were really doing was plotting against each other to make Naruto fall in love with them.

So enraptured in their thoughts they didn't know the object of their affection had plopped down in the seat between them, watching the movie.

"So, what'd I miss?" Sasuke and Itachi looked next to them, it was their blonde angel.

Naruto fixed them a bright smile that they thought lit up the whole theater.

Sasuke coughed. "You missed nothing."

"Yeah… nothing." Itachi smiled nervously.

"Alright!" Naruto looked back to the screen and quickly got caught into the movie.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke glanced back. Who was going to make the first move?

Sasuke tried but Itachi was too fast, he did a rapid hand movement and in three seconds he had his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Itachi pulled the blonde closer, while Sasuke scowled.

Realizing his proximity to the older Uchiha, Naruto lightly blushed. It wasn't a surprise that Itachi was interested in him, he just never thought he'd be this forward. Who was he kidding, Itachi was always forward, like that bed incident... He peered at Sasuke from the corners of his eyes and was surprised to find a scowl on his beautiful face. Was Sasuke jealous?

Taking a chance Naruto gently grasped Sasuke's hand. Startled, the younger raven looked up to the smiling blonde. Taking note of his brother's frown, he smirked.

Maybe he had a chance with Naruto after all….

--

**Whoa, lots of action between these three in the chapter. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- Roommates**

**Rating- T**

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**Summary- Naruto moves in with a hyper, perverted Itachi and a smirking, sarcastic Sasuke. Both very different men they both have one thing in common: They want Naruto. What will poor Naruto do?**

**A/n- I am soooo sorry for the long wait! I had a 70 point project due and it botched up my whole schedule. Then there was writer's block too which I still haven't gotten completely over. **

**Anyways, the story starts now, enjoy!**

**--**

It was a couple weeks after the whole movie incident and Naruto had become closer as a friend with Itachi and Sasuke.

Well, speaking of Sasuke, the raven was on a mission today. Today was the day that he was going to ask Naruto out. He had to do it as soon as possible so his brother didn't have a chance to. As soon as he saw Naruto again he would do it…

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto walked into the next room.

Sasuke blinked slowly then realized that Naruto had just passed in front of him. He hesitated and slowly followed the blond in the next room. After reaching the blond he just sweat dropped… The dobe was watching the ramen go around in the microwave and singing.

After quickly wondering how the blond had started cooking ramen in less than 30 seconds, he shook his head and waited for Naruto to notice him.

One minute went by. Then another, and another.

By this time Sasuke was getting annoyed so he finally spoke. "You do know that it isn't that healthy to be near to the microwave. You might get radiation poisoning."

"Psh teme, that's not possible. You can not get radiation poisoning from a microwave, it's a fact. It's a myth like dogs seeing in black and white." Naruto grinned at Sasuke then looked back at his ramen in the microwave.

The raven was silent. He had no idea dogs could see in color! How the heck did Naruto know this!?

"Would you like some ramen? I can whip you up another bowl." The blond looked expectantly at Sasuke.

"No thanks, I'll pass on your heart-attack-in-a-cup. Though you can give me something else instead..." The dark-eyed man gave his infamous smirk that made many girls swoon.

"U-um, what is t-that teme?" Naruto blushed while he tried to get his stuttering under control.

Seeing what a smirk did to the blond, the raven pounced on him. Well, not pounced but glided to his side.

"How about dinner, tonight, you and me? Candles, lobster, bedroom, all that jazz... Oh wait, ignore that last part, I meant you and me in a bed together." For a bit of emphasis Sasuke got a little bit closer to make the smaller man sweat.

Naruto looked like he was on the verge of passing out but he tried to gather his senses and it worked. "Sorry teme, I'm… busy tonight! Tons of stuff to do, laundry, underwear to wash. Yeah! Um, bye!"

The cerulean-eyed man quickly ran out of the room and he almost succeeded when he when he bumped into a hard chest. It was Itachi.

Naruto blinked a few times and decided to stutter out an excuse that would get him far away from the Uchiha men right now.

"Sorry… I have to go do something, yeah…" Naruto would have gone up the steps fast as he could but Itachi had grabbed his wrist.

"Your looking good today Naruto…" Itachi trailed off then picked up again, "You always do. Bye Naruto." The older man quickly let go of Naruto's wrist, gave him a light pat on his bottom, and watched as the fuming blond ascended up the stairs.

--

Naruto had no idea what he was going to do in this crazy Uchiha house! They were all after him!

He put his face in his pillow and groaned, he wasn't sure if he could survive.

Remembering the answer to Sasuke's question, he slapped his forehead. Honestly, saying he had to wash his underwear? Lame.

--

Itachi had heard Naruto blow off Sasuke's offer. It made him smile, knowing that his brother hadn't succeeded in getting Naruto… Though he did wonder who would get him first.

--

**Egad! I know it sucked, I am soooo sorry.**

**I have writer's block with this story, really bad.**

**It will go somewhere soon… don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- Roommates**

**Rating- T**

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**Summary- Naruto moves in with a hyper, perverted Itachi and a smirking, sarcastic Sasuke. Both very different men they both have one thing in common: They want Naruto. What will poor Naruto do?**

**A/n- Ugh, I procrastinate with my stories so much that after this is completed I will probably only write one-shots. They take the stress off updating.**

**Anyways, the story starts now, enjoy! Oh and this chapter is in Naruto's point of view unless stated.**

**--**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I think I smacked the alarm so hard it left a dent… Oh well, I can buy another one.

Quickly sitting up I remembered all of yesterday's events in rapid succession. There was Itachi's wandering hand and Sasuke's inability to understand personal space… Ugh, I don't think I can handle today if they try it again.

Okay, enough thinking about that, I don't want to be late for work and get myself worked up. I pull off my sheets and walk slowly to the closet to go put on my attire for the day.

_Hmmm, the light blue shirt or green? I think I'll wear the light blue. _

--

Less than an hour later I'm on my way to my job at Sharingan Corporations. Having only been working here for 2 months, I don't really have a prestigious job.

Throughout the drive I had been glancing at my clock, I had realized that it was off and I was going to be late.... Very late.

Taking no time to hesitate when I got there, I jumped out of my car quickly and ran to the front doors of a large glass complex. Frantically rushing to the elevator, I failed to watch out for the person walking in front of me.

In a few seconds I was on top of a person with strangely familiar hair and scent.

The front door secretary quickly rushed to the scene of my klutzy crash. "Oh, my Mr. Uchiha, are you alright?!"

She quickly pushed me off and helped him up. _Gee thanks… I feel loved._

While sitting there on the floor I still couldn't see the man's face, but the name had certainly sounded familiar.

I soon remembered that I was going to be even later than I already was, I started gathering up my papers that had dropped. I saw pale hands come under my face and help pick some up then put them in my hands.

"You really should watch where you're going Naruto-kun…" The teasing voice trailed off and I looked up.

_ITACHI WORKS HERE!?_

"Um, yeah, sorry about that, and I didn't know you worked here." I blushed and scratched the back of my head for a few seconds.

"Oh, yeah, I do." Itachi smirked back at me for a little.

"So, what is your job here exactly?" I paused waiting for a response.

"Psh, nothing really important. I'm just the head of the company." _Woah, he calls that not important!_

"Oh, shoot, I'm going to be in so much trouble! I'm late!" I had forgotten that I was already late for work and time had gone by even more. Peering at my watch I was now officially an hour late.

"Relax, you won't be late with me. I run this company, remember?" Itachi walked slowly with me to the elevator. "Speaking of which, you have been promoted. To my secretary!"

"I don't know if I could take the job, they might need me at the finance department."

"Nah, they have enough people, and you don't belong there. There all a bunch of blow-hards." Itachi quickly had a laugh and looked at me expectantly.

"Alright, I guess I'll be your secretary." I'm just hoping I haven't gotten myself into more than I can handle.

"Great, you start now."

We exited the elevator to an area with a large circular desk in front of a glass office. Realizing that was my desk I sat down, just as the phones rang, which I answered while Itachi went inside his office..

"This is Sharigan Corporations, how can I help you?" This doesn't seem too hard.

I went inside Itachi's office where he was seated. "Mr. Uchiha, Takashi Corporations is on the first line."

"Thank you." Seeing him answer the call I retreated back to my desk.

Glancing at Itachi in his office, I must have caught his attention because next thing I know he has blown me a kiss.

_**This job is going to be a lot harder.**_

**--**

**Tehee, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did a bit and it was easier to write. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- Roommates**

**Rating- T**

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**Summary- Naruto moves in with a hyper, perverted Itachi and a smirking, sarcastic Sasuke. Both very different men they both have one thing in common: They want Naruto. What will poor Naruto do?**

**A/n- I tried to make this update longer, and I hope you do enjoy it. I apologize for my grammar and spelling again! Thanks for reviewing like all of my stories **zchocolatebunniesrulezworld, **you made me want to write more! I dedicate this chapter to you. **

**Anyways, the story starts now, enjoy!**

--

A month had gone by and Naruto was enjoying his new job. It was amazing to him how many times he could screw up and not get any heat from Itachi. This of course got people talking in the copy room and he saw the looks and whispers they gave him when he passed.

The intercom at his desk flickered on. "Naruto, could you please get me some coffee from the break room?"

"Yes, sir. I'll have it for you in a no more than 15 minutes." He quickly got out of his chair and walked to where the elevators were. After a few minutes the silver doors glided open and he stepped in slowly.

There were a couple people inside and they all gave each other looks like they knew something he didn't. He quickly fixed them with a questioning glance and turned back towards the now closed doors. The elevator dipped then came up and the doors opened with a ding.

Without hesitating, Naruto walked out and proceeded in the direction of the break room. It was a medium volume in the room, well that was until he stepped in.

Once he completely stepped in the room all eyes were on him; he was a bit creeped out. With a quick shake of his head took some hesitant steps inside and moved to the coffee can.

When he turned to come back he got blocked by a girl with pink hair.

"So, are you sleeping with Itachi? We want to know." Glancing around the room he noted that everyone was still watching him, eagerly.

Spluttering with a crimson blush he replied, "Of course not! He's my boss!"

"That doesn't mean anything." The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow and Naruto was pretty sure everyone else raised theirs as well.

"Well I'm not sleeping with him!" With a huff, Naruto turned away with the coffee and left the break room. He knew no doubt that they didn't believe him but there was no way he wouldn't deny it. If news got out that he lived in the same house as Itachi, his reputation for being a hard worker was down the drain.

After going back in the elevator and returning to his floor he presented the coffee to Itachi.

Itachi grinned and said, "Thanks Naruto, oh and how would you-"

"No, I did not say that we were going out to my co-workers!" After that had come out of Naruto's mouth, he almost smacked his forehead with his palm. Itachi would think he was an idiot for doing that, and he was truly too paranoid at times.

"Awe, why? I'm sure we will be soon." The raven gave him a wink.

"It's not going to happen, you're my boss. People will think I got this job because I slept with you," Naruto stopped talking and looked down at the ground. "I think we should keep a professional relationship only."

"Okay, but I'll only be professional at work. Home is a different story." Itachi leaned back in his plush leather chair.

On the inside Naruto was panicking, would his flirty-ness be returned double time at home? If it was he was in trouble...

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha." With that said Naruto returned to his secretary deskin the common area.

He ran some more errands for the rest of his work day and soon enough his job was over for the day, though Itachi stuck around to finish his never-ending paperwork.

--

After a long day at work with crazy co-workers and flirty bosses, Naruto was finally home. All the wanted to do was change into sweats, fling himself on the bed, and relax.

He quickly took off his shoes and ascended the stairs. At last he reached his room, one of the last doors in the hall and quickly turned the doorknob.

The blonde man heard some shuffling in there, but he couldn't see what it was clearly because it was a bit dark. He just hoped it wasn't a cockroach, those things terrified him.(A/n- Remember this in the future.)

Having enough of wondering what was making that sound he quickly flipped the light switch and was a bit perturbed to find Sasuke digging in his drawer. Well more specifically his boxer and sock drawer.

After fifteen seconds Sasuke realized the light had been turned on. He was terrified he had been caught in the act.

The raven slowly turned around to Naruto, who's face was having the expression of "Why the hell. Are you. In my. Boxer drawer."

"Uhh, well you see what had happened was, uhh, I came in to shut the window and something flew out of my hand into the drawer. I was digging around trying to find it." Sasuke really hoped he would fall for that explanation.

"Sure… just get your hand out of there." It was then Sasuke realized his hand was still in the dresser.

With a light blush on his face he said another quick sorry, fled the room, and shut himself in his room.

Leaning against the door Sasuke put his hand on his head and sighed.

"I really am a pervert."

--

In his own room Naruto was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Were these brothers dropped on the head as a baby?" With a sigh he turned over into his pillow to see if he could suffocate himself for a bit.

"Teme, Sasuke...."

--

At the top level of Uchiha Corporations, Itachi was sitting at his huge maple desk.

"I wonder what's for dinner… Hopefully Naruto." After saying that to himself he had a chuckle and proceeded to move on to the next paper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title- Roommates**

**Rating- T**

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**Summary- Naruto moves in with a hyper, perverted Itachi and a smirking, sarcastic Sasuke. Both very different men they both have one thing in common: They want Naruto. What will poor Naruto do?**

**A/n-EEK! I am so sorry for not updating for 5 months! Stupid school got me carried away. Thank god my last day was today.**

**Disclaimer: Ohmygod, I forgot to put these in my other chapters so here it is now. I do not own the characters or the show.  
**

**An extra long chapter as an apology!**

**--**

Dinner that night was extremely awkward. Sasuke could barely look at Naruto without blushing crimson, and the blonde was just trying to act cool. Itachi noticed this and was curious nonetheless but decided not to push it.

"So this is some yummy spaghetti, right Sasuke?", Itachi questioned with a small smile. It was up to him to get the conversation started.

With a small cough and shaky voice he replied, "Uh… yeah very yummy. Thanks for making dinner tonight Naruto."

"No problem Sasuke." Taking a chance, Naruto actually made eye contact with Sasuke. Inside, the younger raven gave a sigh of relief. Even though it seemed as Naruto wasn't upset anymore, he would apologize for what he had done later.

**--**

Soon everyone was done eating; all the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and everyone went off to their own business.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had retired to his room and decided to go apologize now. Gently knocking on the door he heard a "come in".

Naruto was sitting on his bed flipping through the TV channels trying to find something interesting.

"Oh hey Sasuke. Whats up?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I was doing earlier…It was highly inappropriate of me."

"Oh don't worry about it, its forgiven.", after saying that Naruto gave me a blindingly bright smile then continued, "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, what's the movie?" Sasuke was going wild in his head. Naruto was inviting him to watch a movie! Maybe this was a sign to show that he and Naruto were going to go out soon.

"I think Pirates of The Caribbean 2 is on."

As the movie started to come on he quickly took a seat next to Naruto, though he did so a bit stiffly because he was nervous.

Naruto noticed this and remarked, "Silly, relax. No one is going to molest you… Unless you want me to? I'm kidding."

Sasuke gave a quick laugh and settled himself on the bed comfortably, watching the movie intently.

**--**

It was near a particularly boring point and Sasuke was finding himself peeking quite often at the cute man next to way he laughed at all the little jokes was infectious, and he loved every time there was an important scene Naruto's eyes got the tiniest bit wider.

It was around ten minutes later Naruto started noticed the dark-haired man's little glances. Feeling embarrassed, a little sprinkle of a blush littered his cheeks.

After another five glances he couldn't take it anymore. "Um, Sasuke… Why are you staring at me so much?"

Sasuke was busted. There was no way he could get out of this without being embarrassed a little. He might as well fess up.

"You're just so…adorable." With saying that the raven was absolutely crimson and hot; you could have fried an egg on his face.

Stuttering, Naruto replied softly, "Y-you really think so?"

Averting his eyes, Sasuke confirmed what he had said before, "Yes."

Looking back up at Naruto for a moment, he noticed that he was still staring at him. Well more specifically his lips.

Inside Sasuke's mind he was screaming at himself to just kiss the blonde already; it was a perfect time.

Taking care, the raven tilted his head slightly and brought his lips softly onto Naruto's. He felt the fireworks going off as their lips caressed each other's. After what seemed like an eternity, their kiss broke.

"Wow." That was the only thing they both could say about what had just happened.

"I guess I should go to my own room now..." Sasuke trailed off and Naruto shook his head yes, but didn't connect eyes with him.

Hearing the door shut softly, Naruto grabbed a pillow and shoved his face inside it. "God what have I got myself into!?"

**--**

Everyone inside the house had avoided each other for the whole day and Itachi was sick of it and he knew exactly what to do.

He grabbed a pot from the kitchen and a metal spoon. Running through the hallway he hit the spoon on the pot and waited to see what would happen.

No one emerged from any of the rooms.

Smirking, he decided to step it up a notch; Itachi banged the pot so much he made little dents in it.

Both Sasuke and Naruto came out running, ready to kill him unmercifully.

"Okay, now that everyone is out… Get dressed we are going to a club in an hour, if you do not come you will be punished." Itachi walked away with a wink, leaving both men uttering curses.

_**45 minutes later…**_

Naruto walked down the staircase wearing black fitted pants and a black button up collared shirt with a few buttons undone. His hair was as messy as always, though a bit tamed.

"Finally dobe. You take forever to change, just like a girl." Sasuke wasn't showing any mercy to Naruto, and he was pretending last night had never happened.

"Well I'm sorry teme. I'm not a girl! Why do I have to come to this stupid thing anyway?" Naruto pouted slightly.

Itachi calmly replied, "It's sort of a company affair."

"Then why is Sasuke going?" Come to think of it Naruto had never asked what Sasuke did as a job.

"He's the owner of Sharigan Corporations along with me, though he rarely comes to the building to work." Itachi turned towards Sasuke, "Okay enough chit chat, let's go."

Sasuke quipped, "Are we taking the Porsche?"

"Of course! That's the car I always get wild in." Itachi turned around and winked at Naruto.

Everyone piled in the car and took off towards the club, Dark Ice.

**--**

From outside Itachi could feel the beat from whatever pop song was playing at the moment. The three of them didn't have to wait in line with the other people trying to get in; the bouncer knew who he and Sasuke were.

They headed to the bar, each of them sitting on a stool.

Some time went by and Naruto was starting to get bored. He was also nursing his third drink of the night, wait was it his third?...Well anyways he was a bit woozy.

"Do you want to dance?" Realizing that Itachi had asked him he said no inside his head, but his mouth said…yes?

Leading him out onto the dance floor Itachi and Naruto started to dance kind of close to each other, concentrating on the beat. Naruto couldn't believe he was doing this with his boss…his very good looking boss, but still!

From the bar Sasuke was silently fuming.

He was wondering if the kiss had meant nothing to Naruto and jealous of the fact he was dancing with his brother. The close proximity of Itachi and Naruto were driving him insane.

He watched them dance for 10 more agonizing minutes, though he was going to have a talk with the blonde man when they finished.

As soon as Itachi started to guide Naruto off the dance floor Sasuke swooped in and guided him away to another secluded part of the club, the VIP section.

"Do you think this is just a sport Naruto?" Sasuke was mad, but more hurt.

"What game? What are you talking about?" Naruto had a confused expression on his mouth and was slurring his words a little.

"You kissed me back last night and then you're dancing with my brother today. You just can't do that!"

"We're not even going out, though I do admit I like you. You don't have the right to tell me what I can and can't do." After saying that he poked Sasuke in the chest, then giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"You're so cute when you are mad Sasuke…" Naruto tried to kiss the raven but was stopped by hands pushing on his chest.

"This isn't a game! You can't kiss me, dance with my brother, then try to make out with me!" Out of breath Sasuke paused, his tone changing, "Your obviously drunk, I'm taking you home."

--

The ride home was awkward, and Sasuke offered to take Naruto up to his room.

After trickily getting a drunk-ish blonde up into his room there was the task of putting him into his pajamas.

Sasuke didn't think Naruto even knew what was going on as he undressed him, trying not to look at the other man's body.

"Sasuke…" Naruto uttered softly, "I'm sorry."

Pausing from dressing the blonde man, Sasuke replied, "I know dobe. I know."

"I really like you... I do.." Naruto trailed off.

Checking why he had done so, the raven haired man noticed he had finally fallen asleep. He smiled softly knowing that the weariness of the day had caught up with him.

Before turning off the light and shutting the door Sasuke whispered something to the dark, "I really like you too."

When he shut the door he was almost certain he heard the content sigh of one silly dobe, that held his affections.

--

**Well this whole chapter was random but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
